


Big Deal

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [42]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker has a panic attack, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: "You’re acting weird.” Rhodey whispered.“I’m not trying too! I told you I was worried and I changed my mind.” Peter hissed at the man practically.“Just act normal.” Rhodey rolled his eyes.“You act normal!”“You two are being extra weird today.” Tony said coming into the room, “Whose in trouble and what did they do?”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alwaysgurl43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysgurl43/gifts).



> Happy Friday night!
> 
> I've spent my second day on vacation helping my sister get what she needs for her apartment, learning to drive in a hilly city when I live in a very flat place...Parking, yikes. AND writing of course!
> 
> Enjoy this while it lasts because I may not post at all next week with my move.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Target is my favorite place other than Starbucks and both is just the best thing ever. I could go to Target every day and be content.

“Peter, don’t forget this!” May passed him an old home video on DVD.

“No, I’m not doing that.” Peter tried to give it back, “It’s embarrassing.”

“You said—“

“—I know what I said!”Peter put the DVD into his backpack, “I’m going to be late.”

“Larb you!”

“I know.” Peter walked out as he slid his ear buds in and turned on some tunes to distract himself.

~

“I’m going to mess it all up and he’s not going to like me anymore and I don’t even understand why this is important. I could just get him—Erm—A PUPPY! Who hates puppies? I don’t need to give him the DVD as a gift.” Peter told Rhodey later when he had picked him up from school.

“Tony wouldn’t want a puppy and you know it. Peter, this was your idea and it’s a good one. Don’t chicken out now because you’re scared.” Rhodey pulled into traffic.

“I planned this while I was sleep deprived and you and May ran with it.” Peter turned on the radio.

Rhodey reached over and turned it off, “You don’t have to worry about this, Pete. Trust me.”

“It could all go so wrong.”

~

“You’re acting weird.” Rhodey whispered.

“I’m not trying too! I told you I was worried and I changed my mind.” Peter hissed at the man practically.

“Just act normal.” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“You act normal!”

“You two are being extra weird today.” Tony said coming into the room, “Whose in trouble and what did they do?”

“No one, and nothing.” Peter said more loudly than planned.

“Rhodey?” Tony glanced his best friend’s way.

“Everything is fine.”

“I’ll pretend to believe you because I’ve been awake for like twenty-four hours straight.” Tony started to walk away but paused when Friday corrected his math.

“46, sir.”

“Close enough. I’m going to take a nap because Pepper told me I have to.” Tony rolled his eyes, “There was a time in my life I didn’t care what anyone else thought.”

“Don’t pretend like you would change any of this.” Rhodey told his best friend.

Peter watched it flash across Tony’s face; the memories, sometimes it hit you like a ton of bricks. It always made you hold closer to the people you love. You never know when you might have to live years without them.

“No, I wouldn’t. I’d walk through fire to have the people in my life that I do and I’d sacrifice everything.” Tony responded honestly before walking down the hall.

“He almost did.” Peter said quietly.

“He’s alive and healthy.” Rhodey reminded.

“He almost died and he has one arm!” Peter snapped, “All because he wanted to bring me back.”

“Speaks volumes, doesn’t it?” Rhodey tossed him the tape

“That he would put himself at risk for one person?” Peter tossed back the tape.

“The amount of love that would need to fuel someone to do what he did.” Rhodey pointed out, “And meanwhile you’re debating a DVD.”

~

“PETEY!” Peter turned around as a certain six year old threw herself at him. He caught her and hugged her tight.

“No one told me you were coming!” Morgan pouted.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m sure it just slipped your mom’s mind.” Peter told the first grader.

“Nothing slips my mind, Peter. I didn’t tell her because she’s too little to understand what we’re celebrating and I’d like to keep it that way.” Pepper told him gently when she hugged him. She was quiet enough that he was the only one who heard.

“I told Rhodey we should skip this.” Peter sighed.

“No, I love it. Tony will too. We all need this, but Morgan is six. I want her believe the world is good for a while longer.” Pepper released him from her hug, “Now how can I help?”

“I want to go home.” Peter told her, “Rhodey is refusing to let me.”

“If this is too much, Pete…” Pepper left that open ended for a reason.

“Peter, lend me a hand or an arm over here.” Rhodey raised a brow where he was putting up a streamer.

“I just need—“ Peter dropped the streamers in his own hands and brought his hands to his throat.

“Peter?” Pepper started walking toward him concerned.

Peter shook his head and walked down the hallway. It hurt to breathe and he was having trouble focusing on anything else. He hadn’t had an asthma attack in a long time but it’s the only thing that made sense. Peter felt his eyes prick with tears. He was going to die and all because his lungs would’t work. He sunk to the floor in the hallway.

“Peter?” Tony appeared in front of him as though he had magically known Peter wasn’t okay, but Peter knew better. He knew Friday had alerted him to the situation, “Nope. I didn’t bring you back to life and lose an arm for you to die of a panic attack. Breathe.”

Peter took a breath and it burned as air filled his lungs. He gasped out, “Dying.”

“You aren’t.” Tony shook his head, “It only feels like you are, but I promise you that you are okay. You hear my heart rate?”

Peter tried to find it in his panic. There it was—Solid, steady, calm. Peter inhaled again.

“Good. That’s good, Pete. Keep following my breathing pattern.” Tony encouraged.

Peter leaned his head to rest against Tony’s chest. Tony held him until he was breathing normal again.

“Better?”

Peter nodded, “I really thought it was asthma.”

“What triggered this, Pete?” Tony sat down next to him leaning against the wall, “I was sleeping and then Friday was alerted me to you being in a crisis.”

Peter got quiet.

“Stop that.” Tony told the teenager.

“Stop what?”

“Shutting down.” Tony rolled his eyes, “What caused it?”

“You.” Peter whispered, “It’s always you.”

Tony frowned, “I was asleep, Pete.”

“No, umm. It’s like when I see your arm or lack of arm or I think about it. Or one of the team brings up the battle. It’s when I look at the stars and I think of that day—The day I dusted in your arms… Or when Pepper reminds me that this is a lot for Morgan to take in. But umm it’s too much for me. I’m just a kid too.” Peter felt tears run down his cheeks, “And then Rhodey wants me to follow through on my plan because you deserve it because you sacrificed a lot for me and he’s right but I just want to forget that it happened.”

Tony nodded along, “I followed most of that. What plan though?”

“It’s a surprise.” Peter mumbled.

“Not if it’s causing panic attacks then it’s just a secret and we don’t keep those in this family if it causes or could cause harm to someone else. This is harm, Bubba.” Tony reminded.

“It’s one year ago today since you brought us all back.” Peter closed his eyes as memories assaulted him.

Tony felt like the breath was knocked right out of him for a minute, “It doesn’t feel like it’s been a year.”

“It feels like a lifetime.” Peter leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“We don’t have to celebrate that.” Tony decided, “We do have to celebrate something else though.”

“What’s that?”

“The day I got you back in my life.” Tony told him, “Because I love you more than you can ever know until you’re a parent.

“I’ve loved you longer.” Peter told him.

“You want to throw hands right here, and right now?” Tony tickled the teenager.

He laughed, “I can prove it.”

“Well then present your evidence.”

“Let’s go then.” Peter led the way to his room where he had left his backpack earlier that day and he grabbed the DVD popping it into his computer.

A video popped onto the monitor,

_“Aunt May, don’t even joke about that. It’s not funny.” A younger Peter was telling his aunt.”_

_“I’m not joking, Peter. I really do think Captain America is the best superhero around.”_

_“Are you kidding me? All he does is toss a shield around and pretend he’s important. I’ll tell you who the best superhero is. It’s Iron Man.” Younger Peter crossed his arms over his chest._

_“Why do you feel that way?” Aunt May asked her nephew._

_“Simple, he doesn’t let people be bullies to other people. He has lots of money and he could just buy like houses and stuff but instead he makes stuff to save other people. Oh, and he saved me.”_

_“Oh. That does sounds like an amazing hero to me.” Aunt May had agreed._

_“Great? He’s the best and I love him. Don’t joke about Captain America being the best again or I won’t be friends with you anymore.” Younger Peter had the biggest pout on his face._

_~_

Tony had the biggest grin on his face, “What did you mean by I saved you? This is before I saved you.”

“I was eight.” Peter reminded him.

“And this tells me something?” Tony questioned.

“At the Stark expose when the Hammer drones attacked. I was the kid with the Iron Man mask and gloves and I thought I had killed the drone but then you were behind me and you praised me for what I had done. It wasn’t until I watched the footage that day that I saw the truth that you had saved me. I’ve loved you since that day.” Peter shrugged, “But let’s not make a big deal or anything.”

“Yeah. I’m definitely not going to squeeze you in a hug so tight you won’t be able to breathe again.” Tony pulled Peter in for said hug, “You may have loved me first but I’ll always love you most.”

“I guess only time will tell.” Peter told him.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
